Tamaki Amajiki
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Tamaki Amajiki (天喰 環 Amajiki Tamaki) is a third year student at U.A. High School and a member of the "Big Three". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tamaki Amajiki, "Suneater" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Poison Generation, Limited Power Copying Attack Potency: Large Building level (According to Fat Gum, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most Pro Heroes. Should be stronger than 8% Deku) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than most Pro Heroes) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be superior to 8% Deku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Very high (Was able to defeat three precept of death after being heavily injured by them. Superior to most Pro Heroes) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Manifest Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. When he was overwhelmed by three of the Eight Precept's Expendables, he managed to counter all three of their Quirks and used their advantage against them in order to win. Weaknesses: Low self esteem and suffers from anxiety issues, he is only able to manifest items he currently has in his system, so he must eat his repertoire everyday. It also seems that the larger the quantity, the better control he gains. Notable Attacks/Techniques Manifest: This Quirk, using his body, allows Tamaki to manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. Over the 2 and a half years he's been at U.A., he has trained his quirk to incredible proportions, The training allowed him for size variation, concurrent manifestations, feature selection, and mixed conflagration. he seems to be able to make all these alterations from anywhere on his body simultaneously and generate parts that he hasn't specifically eaten (Such wings and feathers from chicken or poison from eating takoyaki). He's also been shown to manifest things that aren't food (such as crystals), so long as he's able to consume it somehow. *'Crab Pincer/Crab Tentacle Hand:' Tamaki can transform his hand into a crab pincer strong enough to effortlessly crush a few guns and a sword. He later combines it with the strength of his tentacle fingers to make a stronger version that he uses to hold enemies back in hand to hand combat. *'Octopus Poison:' Tamaki can generate the naturally occurring poison in octopuses to paralyze his opponents, being able to adjust the toxicity to avoid killing them. *'Clam Hand/Clam Shield:' Transforming his hand into a clam's shell, he uses it to deliver hardened strikes to an enemy. Later, he shows a more powerful version by generating a giant clam shell from his back to protect his entire body. He can do it fast enough that he does in mid-air as he jumps, closing the shell in a way to precisely clamp multiple enemy weapons. *'Chimera Kraken:' Tamaki generates several giant tentacles and covers parts of them and his body with crab armor as well as giving each tentacle crab pincers, combining the muscular strength of the tentacles and the crab's toughness to easily swoop enemies around in a large area. *'Crystal Chicken Talon:' Tamaki transforms part of his legs into tentacle muscles to give them superior strength and reach, while also transforming his foot into a giant chicken talon covered in hard sharp crystals, then using it to deliver a powerful frontal kick. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Superheroes Category:My Hero Academia Category:Teenagers Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters